Run
by ChildofMyth
Summary: Iris lives in a village who all despise her and her parents beat her brutally. Cilan is the favorite of his parents, making his brothers, Chili and Cress, hate him, also beating him. Iris runs away and meets up with Cilan, and their adventure begins. Wishfulshipping.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: So here's the first chapter. This is basically a world that Cilan and Iris are much abused and Ash isn't in the picture. R&R thank you, Ta-Ta!)

Disclaimer: Pokémon and all characters belong to their company :p

5 minutes missing

I ran and ran, ignoring the growing pain in my side and the weariness in my legs. I ignored the stinging of the rain and tears on my cheeks. I ran and ran and ran. I cried and ran, not knowing where I was going, not caring. I just need to get away. Far, far away from my parents.

Axew popped out of my hair near my ear. "Axe ew ew…" I swallowed the lump in my throat and worked up a small smile. "It's okay, Axew. We'll be fine, just fine" I said, more to persuade myself. I lightly petted Axew's head. There was a break in the trees up ahead. I slowed down to a walk. Better to not look suspicious.

I wiped away my tears and stood straight. Here goes nothing.

I stepped outside of the forest.

15 minutes missing

I quickly brought a tray of food to the young lady at Table 3. I set it down in front of her and bowed. She gave me another fangirl smile; I smiled back so as not to seem rude. As I walked back to the kitchen to grab Table 7's order Chili walked past me the opposite way, elbowing my harshly in the bruise in my ribs.

Cress then showed up, smiled at me, and 'accidentally' tripped and spilled all of the contents of his boiling hot tea pot onto me. I gasped sharply at the burning on my chest, tears springing into my eyes.

Cress chuckled lowly. "So sorry, brother. Maybe you should watch where your walking." he said, all venom clear in his voice. I clenched my hands into fists and ran out of the restaurant, to the edge of town.

In an alleyway I had made into my out hideaway I did exactly that, I hid away. I stripped myself of my shirt and vest. The burn was all over my chest. The horrible puffy red skin striped my torso. I touched it and gasped at the immense burning pain that spread through my body. I sat down, using a puddle of water to help cool the burn. I surveyed the rest of my body, taking in all the cuts and scars and bruises I've received throughout my life. My brothers have inflicted each and every wound I have. I remember nights as a child, while my parents slept, of being gagged and held down just to be punched and cut and burned. I shuddered. I can't help that I'm my parent's favorite, and yet my brothers have held it against me my whole life. All of my pain came pricking into my eyes. I let the tears flow, sobbing lightly and curling my body unto itself.

I rocked myself slowly back and forth, just like Mama had used to when I was small. Chili and Cress threatened to hurt me even more if I ever even thought of telling Mama and Daddy. So I haven't, not ever. No one knows what happens to me, but God what I'd give for a companion. A human companion. I do have Pansage, but he's just not the same.

An hour later I was heading back to the restaurant, when I noticed a girl with large purple hair was sitting on the steps outside of it.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: Thank you all for your reviews. The first chapter was basically a pilot for what's to come! Now I know to keep going. Thank you all for your support. Btw, sorry if its real gory in this chapter. Hope you have a good stomach.)

Disclaimer: Pokémon and all characters belong to their company :p

1 hour and 20 minutes missing

I walked through Striaton City, feeling alone, lost, and very noticeable. I kept my gaze down through most of the City. I found a bench in a park nearby and rested my weary legs. I couldn't help but notice all the glares I received. At one point a woman with a child walked by and I overheard the child say, "Momma, why is that girl brown?" The mother replied with, "Don't stress darling, you don't need to worry about that because you are never going to socialize with that scum ever in your life." I winced and left the park. No point in staying. I didn't know so many people here were still so racist…

At some point I found myself outside a bakery, wishing I just had some money to at least pay for one piece of bread. I walked further, telling Axew that we would eat soon. Eventually I sat on some stairs leading to a large, exquisite looking restaurant. I placed my face in my hands and sighed.

I soon noticed a presence standing next to me. "Ma'am? Are you-" I cut him off, already figuring what he was going to say. "No, I won't be long." I stood up. "In fact, I'm leaving right now." I began walking down the steps when what he said next stopped me dead. "Actually, I was going to ask if you were alright."

I turned around and actually looked at this guy. He wore a vest with a white under shirt, black pants, and a green bowtie. His eyes and hair were the most beautiful shade of emerald green I have ever seen. I guess I was staring because he tipped his head to the side and smiled at me.

"Ma'am?"

I scrambled for words. "I, uh…I'm a…Y-yes, I'm fine." Before he could say anything my stomach growled, quite audibly. I blushed a deep red and he chuckled. "You sound hungry." He swung his arms towards the restaurant. "Would you like to come in?" I shook my head. "I don't have any money…" Without missing a beat he stated, "My treat." I was dumbstruck. "Th-thank you…?" The boy bowed. "My name is Cilan."

I smiled. "Hello Cilan, my name is Iris," Axew popped up out of my hair, making Cilan raise his eyebrows a tad. "And this is Axew." He bowed once again. "Pleased to meet you, Iris." He stuck out his hand. "May I escort you to your table?" I took it after a moment of hesitation.

"Why not?"

1 hour and 50 minutes missing

I led Iris to the table closest to the door, just in case something happened. I wasn't sure what, but I decided to be prepared. I brought her a menu and got back to work, keeping an eye on her. I know she had to notice all of the girls mooning over me, but that's all they were, fangirls. They meant nothing to me.

I shot a quick glance at Iris's table and saw something completely heart-stopping. Chili and Cress were standing there talking to her.

I quickly made my way to the table.

"C-Chili, Cress, this is my table..." They looked at me hatefully. "We know, but we noticed that you brought her in, so we thought we would speak to her." Cress stated. "And we've found a few interesting details about her." I looked at Iris. She seemed confused; I can't blame her because I hadn't thought to tell her to be careful around my brothers. Chili took over. "Like how she has no money. And that…she's a wanted runaway." Chili smirked evilly.

I looked at Iris again. Her eyes flashed with surprise, then concern, and finally fear.

Cress laughed. "How tragic, your girlfriend is wanted. I never expected it." "And I wonder how disappointed Mama will be when she finds out that her favorite is dating a wanted, colored person." Chili sneered. "Good thing we've called the cops. She'll be sent back to her horribly concerned parents, and we get the reward. Good work little brother." Cress ruffled my hair mockfully. I took one more look at Iris and saw what I saw in the mirror every day.

I saw the same eyes of that small, scared, broken person that I've always been.

The decision came so suddenly. There is a reason she ran away. So no matter what, I won't let her be taken back there. I shoved through Cress and Chili, vaulted over the table, grabbed Iris's hand, and ran away.

We ran down the steps, through crowds of gaping people, and towards the edge of the city. I almost thought we'd make it, when a hand clamped onto my shoulder. Chili swung me around and punched me square in the nose. Blood rushed down my jaw in a raging torrent. I cried out, clutching my stinging nose. "Cress, grab the girl!" I heard scuffling and then Iris screamed.

_No…I won't let this happen…I won't just sit back anymore…Iris, I WILL protect you! _

I swung my fist at Chili's jaw and felt a clean connection. As Chili slumped to the floor I rounded on Cress. He was halfway through an uppercut meant for me. I closed my eyes and just let my body react on its own. When I opened them I found that I was holding Cress's arm, which was only an inch from my jaw. I slammed his lower arm against my knee and felt a snap. Cress screamed in pain. His lower arm was making a 'V' shape and the bone had broken skin.

I helped Iris up and we ran into the forest. I glanced back once more. Crowds and crowds of people (those who weren't helping Chili and Cress) stared after us, disgust and surprise on their faces.

I guess I'm never coming back home…


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: Thank you all for your reviews. This chapter is real fluffy and cheesy. I must say though that yes the characters are quite OOC but only because this is like a different dimension. They grew up differently. Anyone who has seen Dark City knows that if you have a different background, a different life, that you are indeed going to be a different person. That is why the characters are so OOC. Anyways, here's the awaited Chapter 3.)

Disclaimer: Pokémon and all characters belong to their company :p

2 hours and 3 minutes missing

After a while I just couldn't run anymore. I dropped to my knees and yelled in irritation. I waited to catch my breath before looking at Iris, who had collapsed next to me.

"Are you okay?"

She stared at the sky, taking deep breaths. "Why?"

I furrowed my brow. "Why what?"

She turned and looked me in the eye. "Why did you fight your brothers? Why did you run from your home? Why…why did you save me?"

I stared at her for a few heartbeats. "I…I don't know." I smirked. "Maybe it's because of what I saw in your eyes, cause I know those feelings all too well. Or maybe it's because I'd like a friend. Maybe I want to protect someone since I had no one to protect me. Or even it may just be that you're special. Whatever the reason, I don't care because I feel that what I'm doing right now is what I'm supposed to be doing, like this is my destiny."

She stared at me for a while before smiling weakly. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small kerchief. She then sat up and gently cleaned up the blood from my face. When she finished I smiled at her. "Thanks."

She nodded. "Axew, are you okay?" She spoke to her hair. Axew popped out and nodded. "Axe axe ew!" He clambered out of Iris's hair and into her arms, nuzzling against her.

I pulled out Pansage's pokeball and released him from it. "Pan-saaaage!" He said while stretching. He looked at Iris, then at me. "Sage?"

I coughed. "Right, right, Iris, this is Pansage. Pansage, this is Iris and Axew." Pansage bowed to Iris. She stuck out her hand. "Nice to meet you Pansage." Pansage just stared at her hand, but then he bounded up it and nuzzled against her ear. Iris giggled. I smiled. I noticed then that she was just beautiful when she laughed. This surprised me. I have seen countless women smile and laugh, but I never really cared about that. Then why do I suddenly feel like I want to listen to Iris laugh every day of my life?

I shook my head, banishing these thoughts. Iris sighed and spoke. "I…didn't think that Mother and Father would have already called the cops…it hasn't been that long…again, I'm so sorry…" I sat down next to her and took her hand.

"I already told you, it's alright. Everything that has happened is fine with me. I'm actually glad. Thank you, Iris, for, in helping you escape you helped me escape."

I stared into her chocolate colored eyes, watching me. They welled up with tears and she smiled. "You're welcome." I let go of her hand and wiped away the tears, my fingers lingering on her mocha skin. I vaguely wondered why.

That's when I heard it. Sirens.

Shots were fired.

2 hours and 27 minutes missing

Bullets sprinkled the dirt at our toes. I jumped to my feet along with Cilan and we turned tail and ran.

"STOP!" Officer Jenny's voice ricocheted through the trees, making me wonder where exactly she was.

I closed my eyes as a flashback ran across my eyelids.

_**Momma and Poppa had stopped beating me to answer the door. "We got a noise complaint for this house. Would you mind quieting down?" a strange voice asked. "No problem." Poppa answered.**_

_**I stumbled to the door and there stood a police woman. When she saw me she gasped. "Dear Lord! What has happened to this child?"**_

_**Momma shot me a cold glance that said, 'Don't you dare speak!' Poppa said, "Oh, she got into a fight she couldn't win." He shrugged. "That's what happens though. It's alright; we are taking care of her Officer Jenny." Jenny nodded and looked at me once more. My eyes were pleading with her. She didn't seem to get the message though, because she left and Momma and Poppa resumed my beating.**_

I returned to reality to find that I was running through a thickly fogged forest. I stopped to listen. I couldn't hear Officer Jenny anymore, nor the sirens or gunshots. I couldn't hear Cilan either. I swung my head around, searching for him. I cupped my hands around my mouth. "Cilan! Cilan, where are you? CILAN!" It was no use; no sound I made could penetrate this fog.

Suddenly there was a hand on my shoulder. I stiffened. _This is it; I'm going back to Momma and Poppa._ I shut my eyes tight.

"Iris?"

It was Cilan's voice I heard in my ear. I spun around and flung my arms around him. "Oh thank God! Cilan, I was so scared!"

Cilan patted my back gently, and then grabbed my wrists. "Iris, I have to tell you something." I looked into those cool emerald eyes. "I…" He stopped and smiled devilishly at me and his eyes went dark. His hold on my wrists became steel-tight. I tried to pull away but couldn't. "C-Cilan?"

"I've changed my mind. Now that I have you alone I'm taking you in and getting all the money for myself." He smirked demonically.

I struggled to get away from him. _No! NO! Oh God please NO! Not Cilan!_

He pulled me through the mist, calling for Officer Jenny. "Cilan, why?" He stopped short and turned to me. "I was never your friend. I just wanted the money all to myself. That is why." He resumed dragging me through the thick gray blanket.

Tears were streaking down my face. _I shouldn't have trusted him. I can't trust anyone! _I was feeling progressively weaker and there was nothing I could do about it. I cried and let him drag me, closing my eyes.

_Cilan…_


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: Thank you all for your reviews. Since I've been gone for a while, I'll put up Chapter 4 too.)

Disclaimer: Pokémon and all characters belong to their company :p

2 hours and 51 minutes missing

I snapped my head around, searching for Iris. _Where could she be!_ "Iris!" I shouted into the thickness. "Iris! Are you there?" No response.

Then, "CILAN!"

It was Iris, screaming my name in terror. I ran towards the sound. "Iris! I'm coming!"

"CILAN! HELP ME!"

Fear crushed my heart. "IRIS! I'M COMING! HANG ON!" I turned around a tree that had popped up out of the mist and saw Iris…along with Cress and Chili. They had Iris pinned to the ground and Cress held her head in his hands. Chili was holding her arms down. Somehow, Cress's arm looked untouched.

"Brother!" He called.

Cress's expression was a mixture of hate, furry, and satisfaction. "Screw the money; I just want to see the look on your face when we destroy your whole life!" He laughed maniacally, his eyes wild.

Iris was crying and shouting for me. I stepped forward and Cress twisted her head.

_SNAP!_

Cress kept laughing like a crazy person as Iris's body slumped to the floor. My blood ran cold, and I froze. A bone in her neck stuck out in an odd angle, there were still tears in her eyes, and those large, chocolate brown eyes stared at nothing. My own tears came spilling down without a sound.

_Iris…no…_

I looked at my brothers and hate swept through my body, so intense that I thought I was going to pass out. My brain felt foggy and my eyes clouded with red.

When I regained my focus I saw what I had done. Chili and Cress lay in a broken, bloody heap and there was the same crimson liquid splashed on my hands. The tears were still coming, but now I was screaming. When I saw Iris again, crystal liquid blinded me. I blinked away the tears and crawled over to her, realizing that I had dropped to my knees.

I took her face in my hands and stared into those eyes, rubbing my fingers against her mocha skin which was now growing cold. I picked her up and pulled her to me. "I'm s-sorry…Iris…I didn't mean for this to happen to you…please don't go away. I'll protect you this time. Please, please Iris…don't go…" I whispered shakily into her ear. My hand groped around the ground till it came in contact with a particularly sharp stick. I lifted my face to the sky and screamed out all of my emotions, thrusting the stick into my thigh (trying to divert the pain and trying to feel a little better).

Suddenly the mist was gone and I found myself on my back. I sat up quickly, startling the 8 to 10 Litwick gathered around me. They all ran into the shadows of the forest. I looked myself over and around me. No blood. No dead Chili, Cress, or…Iris. My heart thumped with hope. Maybe she's alright! I began to stand when a pain in my thigh made me drop back down. The sharp stick protruded from my thigh, right where I had stabbed it.

It hit me. The Litwick had had me trapped in an illusion! I read somewhere that Litwick did that and then sucked out people's life energy. And the real pain from the stick had woken me! I yanked the stick out, wincing the whole time, and bandaged it up with a bit of my ripped apron. I got to my feet and ran to the nearest purple light glow that was emanating from beyond some trees. Iris lay in a circle of Litwick, like I had, her face contorted into a miserable expression. There were even tears visible on her cheeks. I shooed away the Litwick and shook Iris lightly. "Iris. Iris, you have to wake up now. C'mon Iris, please?"

She didn't stir. _Oh no…_

_Iris…_

3 hours and 4 minutes missing

Cilan suddenly let go of me and just disappeared. Suddenly everything around me vanished and I was stuck in an endless black void. I looked around frantically. What happened? A voice drifted to me. Though it was fuzzy, I could just make it out. "_Iris._" Fear froze my body. It was Cilan. "_Iris, you have to wake up now."_

_I'm asleep?_

"_C'mon Iris, please?"_

I didn't believe it. Why was he sounding so nice, like before? He already told me why he ran with me. Why is he acting like that had never happened? The blackness shuddered suddenly, and my eyes flashed open. Cilan was hugging me to his chest. His body was shaking as he sobbed. I forced myself away from him.

He looked at me, surprise and relief dancing in his eyes. "Iris!" He shouted happily. "You're alright! I wasn't too late, thank God." I was progressively scooting backwards, away from him. "He finally noticed my fear. "Iris? What's wrong?" He reached out a hand, and I flinched away. I jumped up quickly. "You just want to turn me in yourself so only you get the money! I knew I shouldn't of trusted you, traitor."

Cilan looked flabbergasted, but I didn't care. I turned and ran.

I could hear his footsteps pounding behind me and him calling my name. I ignored him, and the pain from his betrayal.

I soon was stopped by a 50 foot high cliff, and I was at the very edge. I turned back to see Cilan break through the tree-line. He stopped there, taking into consideration the tension. He showed his hands to me. "Listen that foggy forest you were in and anything you saw in it was all just an illusion." I gasped. How did he know about the forest?

He continued. "Litwick got you and put you in an illusion so they could suck out your life energy. They did it to me." He motioned to the bandage around his leg. "In the midst of what was happening I became grief stricken enough to stab myself, and that's how I woke up. You have to believe me, Iris. What you saw in the illusion, it was all a lie."

What he said made sense, but what if it is all true? Then he is just trying to get me to trust him again so he can turn and betray me again. Then again…

A gunshot rang through the silence.

Jenny stood behind Cilan with her gun drawn and pointed at us. Cilan scrambled up to me and turned towards Jenny. He extended his arms, shielding me. "Officer Jenny, I'm sorry, but I can't let you take her."

"Both of you are under arrest! Iris, you are a wanted runaway and you're being charged with evading arrest. Cilan, you are being charged with assisting a criminal, assault and battery, and also evading arrest! Both of you put your hands up!" She yelled, authoritatively. Cilan didn't move and neither did I.

Officer Jenny put her finger on the trigger. "I said, HANDS UP!"

Cilan shook his head. "I can't do that Officer."

Jenny pulled the trigger. Cilan screamed and dropped down. I bent down with him. "Cilan!" The skin on his right shoulder was torn and bloody.

"Hands up!"

I looked down the cliff at the waterfall that gushed out of a cave in the cliff side and the river the waterfall flooded into.

"HANDS UP!"

I looked at Cilan, then Officer Jenny and made my decision. "Axew, hang on." I whispered to my hair. I roped my arms around Cilan's waist and linked my fingers.

Jenny pointed the gun straight at my head and closed one eye, finger moving to squeeze the trigger.

I kicked off of the cliff and into air.

I dragged Cilan onto the shore. His bullet wound was bleeding profusely and he had passed out up on the cliff, I just hadn't noticed. I grabbed his apron and ripped at it, creating strips of cloth that I used to bandage up his wound. After a minute or two the bleeding stopped.

We had fallen into the river and had floated down it until I thought we were far enough away. And now, it was time to decide. To trust him, or not to trust him.

I sat next to him and pondered this. I must still trust him deep down if I had saved him. I sighed. One more chance, just because he's been my only friend. But if he does anything suspicious then I'm leaving.

I looked down at Cilan and listened to his breathing before a while. My stomach grumbled painfully. That's when I realized that I hadn't actually gotten anything to eat at Cilan's restaurant. "Hey Axew?" Axew crawled out of my hair. "Could you maybe, go find us some food? I used up so much energy today that I think if I even try to stand I might faint." I smiled at him. Axew nodded. "Ew. Axe ew." He ran off into the woodland.

I looked back down at Cilan. I succumbed to my exhaustion and lay down beside him. My hand reached up and my fingers treaded through his hair. It was so soft.

My eyelids began to droop, and then closed completely.


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N: Thank you all for your reviews. Here's Chapter 5. Jeez, I gotta throw tragedy around all the time and disrupt a perfectly fluffy moment. X3)

Disclaimer: Pokémon and all characters belong to their company :p

5 hours and 24 minutes missing

Slowly my eyes opened to a dark sky filled with twinkling stars. My shoulder ached horribly and my stomach complained to me. I turned my head to the side to find a sleeping Iris. Axew was curled up in her arms, also sound asleep. My mind grouped for an explanation to where we were and how we got there. The last thing I remember was being shot, feeling the horrible pain, and then just nothing. I looked at my right shoulder to find a blood flecked bandage covering the wound.

My stomach growled at me again and I felt so parched. I released Pansage from his pokeball. He rubbed his eyes sleepily but snapped to attention when he noticed the condition I was in. "Sage?" I smiled at him. "Hey buddy. Could you maybe bring me some water?" "Pan-sage!" He saluted and ran towards the river at my feet.

Soon enough he returned with a huge leaf with water trapped in its bowl shape. Pansage tilted the edge to my mouth and I drank heartily. When I finished I smiled again. "Thank you Pansage. Is there anything to eat close by?" Pansage nodded and ran to a nearby pile of apples that I hadn't noticed earlier. He handed me an apple and snuggled beside me with one of his own. The apple was very ripe and juicy, delicious.

I turned back to Iris, trying to figure out again how we got here. There was a cliff, Iris was scared of me, Officer Jenny shot me… I grabbed my head with my free hand as a dull ache passed through, though in doing that I upset my shoulder and I cried out a little.

I looked at Iris, still asleep. I hadn't woken her. I watched her sleep, captivated by how peaceful she could look when, clearly, she had been through so many horrible things.

The thought hit me, _she saved me. She had to of. No one else was there. She saved us._

I smiled wistfully at her. Carefully, so I didn't hurt my shoulder again, I reached my hand up to caress her cheek. She sighed in her sleep and smiled slightly. I scooted closer to her and leaned my forehead against hers. I closed my eyes.

_This must be what they mean by 'a perfect moment'._

But that moment ended just too soon.

Fire exploded in the woodland beside us. The explosion deafened me and all I could think was, _Have to save Iris. Have to save her. _

The sound had woken her and she scrambled up pulling at me to join her. She was saying something but the ringing in my ears cut out any words she spoke. I finally got to my feet and we ran. I was so dizzy. I focused on Iris's purple mane and just concentrated on following that.

As the dizziness went away I realized that we were running alongside hoards of forest Pokémon. I felt heat at my neck and the thought of burns brought me back to my tortured childhood. Intense fear sparked my feet to run faster. I caught up to Iris and ran at her side. I looked up at the sky just as a huge white thing flew by. _A Pokémon?_ It roared and flew away in a blast of flames.

Then a harsh cry drifted to my now clearing up ears. I stopped short.

"SAAAAAGE!"

It was Pansage! I whipped around, trying to find where the call came from. "Cilan, come on!" Iris tugged at my elbow. "Pansage is in there!" I ran towards the fire and towards my beloved companion. "Pansage! Where are you?" I listened closely.

"Pan-sage!" came his raspy voice.

I turned and saw him trapped under a fallen tree branch. His foot was pinned under it.

I grabbed the branch, just to let go and yelp at the burning sensation it gave me. Pansage cried out to me again and I felt a presence beside me. Iris turned to me and nodded. The branch was the width of me and even heavier. We both crouched down and grabbed the branch, straining with all our might. "Argh…Pansage, go!" the burning stung me hands so horribly I wasn't sure how much longer I could hold the branch.

Sweat trickled down my face as the heat of the surrounding fire got to me. Pansage crawled out from under the branch and latched onto my leg. We dropped the branch and I stared at my shaky, burned hands. They were all black and I almost couldn't feel anything with them at all. I grabbed up Pansage in the crook of my left arm and took Iris's hand with my right. She screamed in agony but followed.

There was a roar and then a high whistling sound in the sky as we neared the river bank. I looked up as a fire ball sped towards the forest. "DIVE!" I yelled, pulling us all into the water just as it hit. There was a muffled boom as my ears filled with water. Water swirled around us and Pansage slipped from my grasp. So did Iris. I panicked, opening my mouth and releasing precious air. I couldn't see anything except for red and black colliding, crashing, and fusing. I couldn't breathe. I didn't know which way was up. Darkness edged my vision. The current washed me away. I gave one last mental cry.

_IRIS!_

Black swarmed my vision.

16 hours and 27 minutes missing

I felt water at my feet. I felt a burning all over my person. I felt two small bodies I my arms. I felt a pain in my heart and a longing for my hand to of kept a hold of his.

Then I felt a tongue, licking my nose. I wearily opened my eyes to find a Lillipup licking me and whining.

"Maggie, what is it girl?"

I looked past Maggie to see a young lady running towards me. She stopped when she spotted me. "Oh dear!" She turned around. "Poppy! Poppy, I need your help!"

I reached a hand to her, pleading. She crouched beside me and took it. "It's alright darlin'. We'll be fixin' you up soon enough." Her accent was thick.

My voice was croaky and weak. "Ci…Cilan…Where is…Cilan?"

The girl looked at me, confused. A burly man rushed up behind her. She turned to her father. "Daddy, we have to help this poor young girl." He nodded and bent to pick me up. He looked down at me. "Don't worry, lass. We'll take care of you."

"Ci-lan…"

Darkness swirled my vision.

When I reopened my eyes I was in a small room, lying in an unfamiliar bed. I tried to sit up but then winced in pain as my whole body disapproved with me moving. I looked myself over to find bandages covering my hands and certain parts on my body. My entire torso was bandaged and my shirt was missing. I flung off the sheets and examined the multiple bandages striping my legs under my rolled up pants.

I swung my head around, a bit to quickly as my head spun. When it stopped I looked around more slowly. In the beds at either of my sides lay Pansage and Axew, bandaged up as well. The door across from my bed opened up and Maggie ran in. She jumped up on my bed and began licking my face. The young woman followed her in with a tray of food.

"You're awake. You shouldn't be sitting up like that though, you'll go an aggravate your burns. I reckon you floated down the river from that forest fire. Am I right?"

I grabbed my head and moaned. "I'm…not sure…I think so."

She pushed me gently back down on my pillow. "Don't be thinkin' about it too hard darlin'." She then placed a moist washcloth on my forehead. "May I be askin' your name, darlin'?"

I thought for a moment. It must be really bad if you have to take a minute to remember your name. "Iris. My name is Iris."

"Howdy Iris, my name is Kristine Levine and this here's Maggie. My Poppy's out working with the Miltank outside. His name is George. He helped carry you in."

"Did he? I can't really remember much right now."

"That's because you be needing your rest. You've been through a lot. Eat and drink an then get your rest." She handed me a few things from the platter and dispersed the rest to Axew and Pansage. She then left the room with a smile.

I ate and drank the milk she had brought me. It was warm and made me drowsy. I closed my eyes and fell back asleep.

"_**DIVE!" Cilan shouted, pulling us all into the river. An explosion rocked the water around us. I held Axew closely to my chest. I felt my hand slipping from Cilan's. **_

_**I tried to hang on but the current ripped us apart. I squinted through the dark and red swirling water, trying to locate Cilan when a small green and cream colored Pokémon came floating towards me. I grabbed Pansage and held him to me tightly, curling into a ball and letting the current take me away.**_

_**CILAN!**_

My eyes flashed open and I sat up quickly. My entire body screamed at the sudden strain but I ignored that. I was drenched in a cold sweat and my mouth felt so parched.

I grabbed the glass of milk on the nightstand next to me and downed it. I breathed ragged gasps. That's what happened. That wasn't a dream! It was a memory! Oh no…Cilan…

I fell to the floor, stumbling to the door. I grabbed the knob and twisted it, falling on the floor as it swung open. I then began army-crawling through the hallway, the kitchen, and the living room to the door I thought would bring me outside.

I stood up shakily and opened the door, supporting myself on it for a moment before continuing. I ran/fell down the hill to the river bank I had washed up on. I searched the bank over and over for an hour or so before dropping to my knees.

"CILAN! CILAN!" I screamed his name into the night.

Tears swept down my face when the thought that I'd lost him came to mind.

"CIIIIIILAAAAN! ANSWER ME! I KNOW YOU'RE NOT DEAD!"

I thrust my fists into the ground. "YOU CAN"T BE DEAD! I WON"T BELIEVE IT!" My voice lowered to a whisper. "You can't be dead…You just can't…Cilan…" I raised my quavering voice again for one last scream. "WHERE ARE YOU, CILAN?"

The ball in my throat rose to my eyes and a waterfall escaped down my face. Arms circled around my waist. I swung around.

_Cilan?_

But no, it was Mr. Levine, trying to get me back to the house. I kicked at the air and began screaming hysterically. "NOOO! Cilan! Cilan where are you! CILAN, COME BACK! CIIIIILAAAAN!" I cried. I heard Kristine's voice in my ear. "Iris, Iris, darlin'. Calm down, we're right here. Your safe and we're taking care of you." I turned on her and whispered over my sobs.

"But Cilan's not safe." Then I cried and let them drag me back to my bed, and that night I cried myself to sleep for a new reason.


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N: Thank you all for your reviews. Here's Chapter 5. Jeez, I gotta throw tragedy around all the time and disrupt a perfectly fluffy moment. X3)

Disclaimer: Pokémon and all characters belong to their company :p

23 hours and 7 minutes missing

I forced my eyes open and found myself staring at a log ceiling. I slowly twisted my head around, trying to figure out where I was. There was a large burly man in a brown hiking suit and a hat sitting in a chair nearby, watching TV.

I groaned at the pain in my shoulder and that caught the man's attention. "So, you're awake." He lumbered towards me in a way that reminded me of the Beartic I had once seen at the zoo.

When he got to the side of the bed he pulled over a chair and sat. "I dragged you out of the river, my boy, and I've treated all your wounds. I think nows a good time to be paid back. And for my pay, I'd like some answers if you don't mind."

I swallowed, my throat felt like sandpaper. "What do you want to know?" I managed to croak out.

He got up and went to the small kitchen in the corner and got a glass of water and brought it to me. I took large gulps as he inquired.

"First, how did you get in the river young man?" I paused my drinking. "I was caught in the forest fire last night. I escaped it by jumping into the river. Unfortunately I became unconscious and the river swept me away."

The man nodded, stroking his beard. "And where are you from?"

"Striaton City."

"Well, son, why were you so far from home?" I averted my eyes. "It's a long story."

He nodded and held out a piece of paper to me. "This might help explain things, Cilan." I was shocked. I'm sure that I hadn't told him my name. I unfolded the paper to see a snapshot of me running away from Striaton, glancing over my shoulder one more time. Under the picture, in big print was

Wanted: Cilan

Wanted for assisting a criminal, assault in Battery, and evading arrest.

If seen, call the police immediately. Suspect is very dangerous.

I looked at the man fearfully. Was he going to turn me in? "You look like a nice kid, Cilan. I want you to tell me what went wrong and if I think you don't deserve jail time then you can hide out here for a while. I have time for a long story."

I sighed and dove into my story, including my brothers torturing me and my suspicion to that Iris is the same. When I finished I looked up at the man. Compassion shone in his eyes. He stood and walked back to the kitchen, grabbing two apples. He returned, sat me up and handed me an apple. I took a small bite, waiting for the man's reaction.

"You may stay."

I smiled at him. "Thank you sir, but may I ask a few questions of my own?" He nodded. "What is your name sir?"

"Henry."

"And, perhaps when you found me, did you also see a young Negro woman?" I hated referring to Iris like that, but I was not going to call her black.

He looked at my wanted poster and pointed to the just visible Iris behind me. "Her? That's Iris? Sorry, son. I didn't see her."

I deflated. _Where is Iris? And where's Pansage?_

"Though, just downriver from here there is a small Miltank farm. Perhaps your friend drifted there." Hope flared inside of me.

I removed the blankets and tried to stand, but fell back in pain. Henry grabbed me and placed me back down. "You mustn't move too much son. You burnt your legs and hands pretty badly." I groaned. "But I need to check out that farm. I need to find Iris. I have to protect her."

Henry smiled. "It's about a day's hike down there. How about you rest for a few days and then we'll go together."

I sighed and nodded. "But now Cilan, you have to rest." I closed my eyes and listened to Henry lumber off.

And my fitful night began.

3 days and 7 hours missing

I sat at the large oak table and listened to Kristine yammer on and on. I'll admit that the company was good but that girl never shut up.

"We imported our first two Miltank calves, a male and female, from Johto and when they grew they reproduced naturally, and that's how we ended up with our huge herd."

I nodded, not exactly interested. "Darlin'…May I ask who this Cilan fellow is?" I dropped my spoon and it splashed into my cereal.

"It's just that when we first found you, you kept askin' for a Cilan and then that night you went a screamin' at the river, you were screamin' for him. Also, you've said his name a few times in your sleep. Is he your man?" She winked at me. I stared into my bowl of cereal. "He's…a special person to me…"

Suddenly George entered the house. He had run up to the store for some food and other items. He entered the kitchen in complete silence and set his grocery bags on the counter. Something was wrong, he usually would have said hello to Kristine by now and at least would have nodded to me.

"Poppy? What's wrong?"

He turned and slapped a piece of paper onto the table. It was a picture of me. The most recent Momma and Poppa had of me. Under it, it bold print was,

Wanted: Runaway Iris

Her parents have placed a hefty reward if anyone turns her in.

If seen, contact police immediately.

My breath hitched in my throat. I looked between George's stern expression and Kristine's shocked.

George nodded to the wanted paper. "I think you need to do some explaining."

"I-uh…" I stood and grabbed Axew and Pansage off the ground where they were eating. "I'm sorry, but that, I can't do." And I flung myself through the open window, squeezing through easily and ran up to the nearest tree, which I climbed and began jumping from branch to branch, getting farther away. I stopped after I was a mile or two away and sat down and cried.

I don't have any shelter, Cilan is gone, and I'm alone. I don't know what to do anymore. Pansage and Axew tried to comfort me. I looked down at Pansage. "Pansage, I'm sorry but we might have to start believing that Cilan…didn't make it." Pansage looked at me with teary eyes. "I know, I know. I'm sorry and I really don't want to believe it either but…it's probably the truth."

Pansage shook his head slowly. "Sage…" A tear rolled down his cheek. He shook his head a little faster. "Sage!" All the tears that had collected from these two days away from Cilan spilled out of his green eyes. "SAGE!" Pansage jumped away, through the trees. I stood back up. "Pansage, no!" I ran after him, the last thing of Cilan I had left.

I stumbled on one of the branches and fell through the canopy. I screamed. A stray branch snagged my skirt. I was still a good thirty, forty feet from the ground. "Help! Cilan!"

_He can't help me anymore…I forgot…when I needed him most, he's not here anymore._

There was a crack and the branch lowered. I looked back to find the branch breaking off from my weight.

_Maybe this is a good thing…Cilan's dead, I'm running from Momma and Poppa, and I have no safe place…It might be better if I just died…_

I went limp, waiting for the branch to finally snap. Waiting for my death.


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N: Chapter 7. There may be a pause after this chapter. I'm going to be ending t soon, but I'm sorta having writers block. I mean, I know what I want the ending to be, but the details leading to the ending are a bit fuzzy…Just please, bear with me.)

Disclaimer: Pokémon and all characters belong to their company :p

3 days and 11 hours missing

I struggled through the forest with Henry, finally heading to check out the farm. _I just hope Iris is there and she's safe and sound. _

There was a rustling in the branches overhead and a crack. Pansage came flying down. Henry actually dove to catch him, leaving me face-down on the ground. I had been using him as a support. I picked myself up. "Pansage!" I cried out. Pansage turned to me with water running down his cheeks and smiled. He jumped into my arms and I laughed. "Buddy, I missed you so much!" "Sage, sage, Pansage, pan!" Henry smiled at us. I gasped and pulled Pansage from my chest to look at him. "Pansage, where is Iris? Do you know?"

Pansage nodded vigorously and wiggled out of my grasp. He ran ahead a bit then turned back and waved us it that direction. I shared a glance with Henry and we both broke into a run. That's when I heard my name.

"Help! Cilan!"

It was Iris. I pumped my legs faster until I spotted her. She was up in the trees, snagged on a branch. But she didn't move. Horror hammered my heart when I thought she might be dead. But then she lifted her head to glance at the branch hanging onto her.

_SNAP!_

Iris plummeted towards the ground and my heart leapt. I forced everything into my legs and dashed towards her.

I dove at her, wrapping my arms around her and twisting onto my back midair, sliding across the ground.

I looked down and Iris, who was curled up against my chest. She looked up at me in astonishment. "…Am I dead?" I laughed and sat up. "Nope, you seem to be very much alive."

"But…I thought you were…I couldn't find you…I thought you…" Tears welled in her eyes.

I brushed away a stray tear. "I'm alive. As much alive as you are." Iris smiled happily, water trailing down her face. "Oh Cilan, I was so lost and alone. I was going to let myself die right then. And then like the guardian you are, you swooped in and saved me."

I leaned my forehead against hers. "I told you I'd protect you, didn't I? I meant it." She brought up her hand and wiped away the tears, laughing.

Then, she pushed her mouth against mine, so quickly I almost thought I'd imagined it, and then she pulled away with a shocked, beet red face. "I-I'm sorry. That just…happened..."

I smiled at her. "I think I liked what 'just happened'." I pressed my lips to hers again softly at first, then harder deepening the kiss. Iris relaxed and wrapped her arms around my head. I pulled away and smiled at her. "I have been waiting to do that for a day or two now." She smirked up at me. "Me too."

Henry coughed that cough when you want someone to either remember or notice your there.

I cleared my throat and turned around to look at him. "Iris, this is Henry. He's given me sanctuary and has healed my wounds for the past two days." I stood up and pulled her up beside me. She shook hands with Henry. "Thank you for taking care of Cilan." She winked. "Hope it wasn't too much trouble, he can be a real handful some times." I scoffed. "No kidding, trouble seems to follow us everywhere."

Henry nodded. "It was fine. Though we better start moving along." He turned and began walking back up the path we had just come down.

I followed him quizzically. "Where are we going?" Henry didn't slow his pace and didn't even look at me when he answered. "Well, you are reunited, but your still wanted, am I correct."

Iris nodded. "Yeah…unfortunately."

"So we head for the mountains."

Iris looked to me for answers but all I could do was shrug. I turned back to Henry. "Why the mountains?"

"When I was young and had begun first hiking I had hiked up the mountains near my cabin, but I was unprepared and was caught in a blizzard with no shelter. I stumbled through the blurry white cascade of snow until I came up to a lichen covered wall. This confused me, because of course, how is it that lichen was surviving up here? I put my hand on the wall to steady myself, but fell through the lichen. I found myself in the catacombs of the mountain. I was able to survive there for 3 days as I waited for the storm to pass. That is where you shall be staying, at least until this whole thing blows over."

Iris grabbed onto my arm. "Are you sure it will ever blow over?"

Henry was silent for a few minutes. Then he nodded. "They all do, eventually."

I nodded and wrapped a protective arm around Iris. Pansage hopped onto my shoulder and Axew peeked out from Iris's mane. I smiled at my companions.

To the mountains it is!

3 days and 21 hours missing

It was many hours later that we finally stopped to rest for the night. My legs felt weak and were ready to give out. But, like the gentleman my mother raised me to be, I took the extra sleeping bag Henry had brought and laid it out for Iris. She smiled gratefully at me and collapsed onto it. I laid my sleeping bag out next to her. I quickly tucked myself in and closed my eyes. I could hear Henry's deep snoring.

_Well, he falls asleep fast._

I turned onto my side. Then the other. And back.

I sighed exhaustfully. I opened my eyes. "Iris?" I breathed, careful not to wake her if she was asleep.

"Yes?" came the irritated response.

"Can't sleep?" I chuckled. She sighed. "No, and I suppose neither can you."

"You are correct." I saw a slight glint in the night, signaling that iris had just smiled. We lay in a silence for a few heartbeats.

"Cilan…Why did you leave? What was your life like, I mean. Like, why were your brothers so mean to you?"

I sighed. Should have seen this one coming. "I…was always Mom and Dad's favorite, and therefore, my brothers despised me. I didn't ask for their favor, but I got it non-the-less and my brothers didn't quit get enough love and attention. They hated me. Whenever Mom and Dad weren't looking they would hurt me. Sometimes to the point where I just wished they wouldn't stop and would finish the job…"

I swallowed and risked a glance at Iris. The night masked everything from a clear sight, so her reaction was a mystery.

"I…lived in fear…in pain all of my life…in fact, I had just gotten back from dressing a burn my brothers had given me when I met you. I covered my eyes with my hand and took a deep breath. "But now I'm safe…now I'm free…and it's all thanks to you." A shaky smile played on my lips.

I felt a warm hand wrap around mine. "Can I…tell you about my life?"

Instead of answering vocally, I squeezed her hand, urging her to go on.

"I came from the Village of Dragons. My Momma and Poppa hated me. They told me, on a number of occasions, that the only reason I'm alive now is because they would go to jail for murder. They beat me ruthlessly day after day. At one point, I had even thought that this was usually how parents were with their children. Of course I was wrong. When I became 8 my parents spread rumors of my sleeping with many of the men in our village. Momma and Poppa had paid these people off of course. I became an outcast. Nobody you speak to me, and all eyes looked upon me scornfully. After a few weeks of that, I began begging my parents to just kill me-" Iris's voice cracked and sobs became clear as she continued to speak. "- They wouldn't though…Kids would throw stones at me as I walked to school. I'd be shunned by everyone and talked about behind closed doors. It became too much. It finally occurred to me…I could run away…so…I did…And I don't regret it. I don't regret any of it…I feel like a butterfly that has finally escaped from its cocoon and can fly free now…I feel so…happy…" She chuckled/sobbed as I climbed out of my sleeping bag. She unzipped hers and allowed me in. I slipped in and held her against me as she cried.

Soon, the sobs stopped and I felt her heart beat steady. I smoothed down her hair and let myself start to drift away as well. I bent down to her ear and whispered softly and whispered the three words she had never heard from her parents.

"I love you…"


	8. Chapter 8

(A/N: OMG! I totally broke through the writer's block! Woot! This is the last chapter, then and epilogue and I'm done! Thank you for all you support, everyone. Please R&R.)

Disclaimer: Pokémon and all their characters belong to their company. :p

4 days and 5 hours missing

I awoke to find myself wrapped snuggly in Cilan's embrace. I smiled and closed my eyes as I recounted the dream I had had last night.

I had just drifted off when I saw myself in Cilan's lap under a tree in the middle of spring. Flowers danced as the breeze blew past them, but the chill didn't reach me. Cilan was keeping me warm and a happy sensation filled my heart. Cilan bent around me, to my ear. His warm breath tickled me and then he said it. "I love you…"

I sighed happily. It's like I actually heard him saying it. Like he had said it in real life.

Henry was stirring. I unzipped the sleeping bag and slipped out, careful not to disturb Cilan. I walked over to find Henry making breakfast. Bacon and eggs in a pan on a fire. "Good morning, sir."

He chuckled a deep belly chuckle. "Please, just call my Henry." I nodded and sat down next to him.

Soon Cilan was up and we had breakfast and packed up. We continued on our journey. By 6 pm we had made it to the bottom of the mountain.

Henry prepped us on what to expect and we shoved off.

We ended up halfway up the giant rock when Henry told us to set up camp. This night went by uneventful. And in the morning, we repeated what we had done the previous morning.

Soon we were scaling again. And then a light flashed on us.

A loud speaker clicked on.

"FUGITIVES CILAN AND IRIS, YOU ARE UNDER ARREST! HANDS IN THE AIR!"

All three of us turned our eyes skyward with hands shielding our eyes. It was a helicopter. A police helicopter.

We ran. We ran for our lives.

I soon realized that that wasn't going to work. I turned around quickly and pointed at the helicopter. "Axew! Use Dragon Rage!" Axew had just recently learned to perform this move accurately so I was braced for a fail.

Cilan stood beside me and released Pansage. He too pointed at the helicopter. "Pansage, use Solarbeam!"

Axew and Pansage powered up their moves and let them loose on the helicopter is a glorious fusion of purple and yellow light. The helicopter exploded and plummeted to the ground. I held my breath in anticipation. No one could have survived that, could they?

I turned to Cilan; he was also watching the wreckage intensely. "Are we…safe?"

At first, he didn't reply. But then he slowly turned his head towards me, ripping his eyes from the smoking debris. "I…I think so."

Henry walked up next to Cilan and grumbled in a low voice. "Don't mark off Jenny so easily…"

I was about to object to this, no one could have survived that, but then there was an ominous sound in the air. I low growling, not from a Pokémon, but from something mechanical. Man-made.

Through the smoke burst a figure. And she was on a snowmobile. Cilan groaned. "She never gives up, does she!?"

I whipped my head back and forth, trying to find somewhere to hid, some way to get away. But it was futile. I cast Cilan a frightened glance, and found that he was grabbing Henry's pocketknife. He stood behind Henry and held the knife up to his throat.

"Don't move, and play along. I don't want you getting in trouble because of us, and plus, a hostage will let us get away." I heard Cilan whisper to our 'hostage'.

I hurried behind Cilan as Jenny approached us.

"STOP! WE HAVE A HOSTAGE!" Cilan yelled. There was a moment of hesitation, but then Jenny stopped. Cilan started backing us all up the mountain while Jenny stood immobile.

What we didn't realize was that Jenny had back-up, and they had silently come up behind us. My arms were grabbed and I was thrown to the ground, Cilan was tossed down next to me. There were maybe 10 of them, all either grappling with us or with our Pokémon. Though I could make out one of them leading Henry away.

They were going to take me back to my parents.

This was it.

I wanted to throw up.

I wanted to cry.

I wanted to get away.

I glanced through the sea of people to catch a glimpse of Henry bringing a whistle to his lips. _What is he doing? _And he blew. At first, nothing happened, the whistle was silent. And then there was the ear-splitting roar.

5 days and 12 hours missing

Everything stopped as heads whipped in the direction of the roar. A few yards up the mountain stood 3 huge Beartic. All with bloodlust shining in their eyes.

They charged down the slope at us. The cops scattered, screaming. I would have laughed if I wasn't in serious danger. Both Pansage and Axew ran up to me and tugged at my pant leg, urging me to get up. I stood quickly and grabbed them both.

I turned in a circle. _Where's Iris!? _ I finally saw her. She was some feet away, petrified as a Beartic ran straight for her. I ran to her, but I was too far away to reach her in time.

One of the cops stumbled into her and pushed her aside just as the Beartic was upon her. The huge white Pokémon sank its teeth into the cops shoulder and forced him to the ground, ripping at his body with the large, razor-sharp claws. I got to Iris and picked her up, bridal-style.

There was a large gash on her leg where a stray claw had got her. She was shaking violently and wouldn't respond to me.

"CILAN!" A burly voice yelled over the blood-curdling screams of the police that were being viciously eaten. I turned to find Henry taking out a Pokeball. He cupped one hand around his mouth. "Up the slope and around the corner! You'll find the Wall of lichen there. GO, NOW!"

I nodded and began running up the steep incline with Iris in my arms and our Pokémon in her lap. I prayed that Henry'd be alright. A sound rose to my ears. The snowmobile was after me, with Jenny riding. I quickened my pace but it was hard to run through snow, let alone the fact that I was carrying people.

I got to the corner and whipped around it, just to lose my footing and slide down an icy hill and tumble towards a wall. A wall of lichen.

We passed right through it.


	9. Epilogue

(A/N: I know that a lot of you would like for this to continue, but even before I had posted this I had the whole thing plotted out, so this is the end. I'm sorry to those who would like it to go on. Though If I get enough reviews…I might make a sequel. Maybe. Possibly. Thank you for all you support, everyone. Please R&R.)

Disclaimer: Pokémon and all their characters belong to their company. :p

0 hours missing

Presumably dead

I stumbled into my cabin. I had just got back from the hospital from the Beartic attack that I had provoked. I set down my things and immediately went to my closet.

The thing I hadn't told Cilan and Iris was that I used to be a cop. Not only that, I was a secret agent. Or, I used to be a secret agent. I had retired a month prior to meeting Cilan. I took pity on the boy. He didn't deserve prison time, not with what he'd been through.

I wheeled out an old machine I had kept from the job. It was a Heartbeat Detector. Similar to Inferred cameras, these machines pick up heart beats within a 10 mile radius. I pushed it over to a window that viewed Beartic Mountain. I looked down at the screen until I found the two heartbeats I was looking for.

I could distinguish them from Pokémon because all the Pokémon in that area have either big, slow heartbeat signatures, or small, fast heartbeat signatures. The two I was looking for were medium and had a medium speed heartbeat.

I smiled down at the screen. They had made it. The cops believed that they had died in the blizzard that came about the next day. They weren't hunted anymore. They were finally safe.

I watched then on the Heartbeat Detector for years upon years.

Then, one day when I returned from a three day hiking trip, I entered my house and gotten myself some coffee. It had been 5 years since that day I helped the kids escape. Like usual, I lumbered over to my Heartbeat Detector and found something very curious.

On the screen was a third smaller, faster heartbeat.

And it wasn't a Pokémon.


	10. Authors Note

This is an Authors Note. Extreamly urgent, please read!

I'm thinking of a sequel but I need help. Which girls name sounds better? I cant choose.

Amiria or Permelia?

Please, please, please review your answer. Thank you all. Ta-Ta!


End file.
